Broken Soul
by Angelette
Summary: Rated M because of rape and language. Something I came up with when a few of my friends were over.


A/N: OMG I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. GTFO before it gets weird. I mean it. I am going to get so much bashing for this. Don't read this. Really ._. I am sooo deleting this after a while bbkbdksbksdpa **STOP WHILE YOU STILL CAN**.

Miki chewed on the inside of her mouth trying to forget someone else was in the room with her. She was folding her arms sighing to herself every now and then trying to sleep. But of course, his presence kept her from doing so. Miki was trapped in this room with him for two hours until she could 'learn' that it isn't okay to grab Lily's under construction pole and start beating people with it. It wasn't her fault. Piko made a comment on how she acted _and _sounded like Miku. She wasn't Miku. She wasn't even close to Miku.

Thinking more about the teal-haired girl her hand balled in a fist as she grabbed a fistful of carpet and ripped it out like nothing. She gritted her teeth while smiling repeating over and over, "I'm not Miku. I am not Miku. I AM NOT THAT STUPID SON OF A **BITCH**." She growled letting her hand fall at her side as she stared at the ground.

"Someone got their period…" Piko snickered as he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He got a glare from the usually happy Vocaloid. With some sort of epiphany she put on a smirk before looking through her database. After finding certain pictures she stalked over to him, standing right over him. When he sensed a large shadow over his face he opened one light blue eye before closing it and turning on his side.

Miki growled in a very low octave before flipping him over onto his back. He was going to protest before the female sat on top of him grabbing at his USB. He flailed wiggling under her to try and get her off of him. She weighed a lot, since she was 89% android rather than the normal 50%.

"Fwhat are ghu dowing?" His voice seemed to be muffled by the carpet since she had her left hand placed firmly on his head and pushed his head into the carpet. With her right hand she slowly slid down her striped panties before inserting his USB. She felt some of his files transfer to her before she decided to send some of hers. It was a picture that would be burned into his mind forever; not being able to delete it unless she wanted the files back.

He was twitching on the floor, the USB wasn't supposed to go there. She had a normal slot just like him on her arm concealed by 'skin'. He really didn't know that she was an alien and operated differently than him. It felt strangely…_good. _He drooled from sheer pleasure before he frowned and began to scream. She sent over a picture slapped on with a small virus that certainly no one wanted. The virus would be kicked from his system after about three hours when his Virus Killer kicked in. Taking the USB out, she pulled her panties up and threw his USB on his back watching him twitch under her.

She felt so relieved; she should've done this when she first met him. Getting off of him Miki stood above him wanting to watch his reaction. His face was red, but instead of a face of terror he got a smirk. A triumphant one, which pissed her off a bit. Frowning she crossed her arms and softly kicked him.

"What is it?" Scoffing she rose an eyebrow before he responded slyly.

"You sent over pictures from your testing." Snorting she wanted to say 'So?' before she remembered what photo's he was talking about. When she had crash-landed here, Master fixed her up. And with that, that required her to remove her clothing. _All of it._ But why did she still have those photos?

"I'm no pervert, but how flat are you? A cup?"

"B cup, for your information!" Snapping back at him she covered her chest turning around away from his smirking face.

"J-just don't show the others that picture. I wouldn't want them to see."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I? You gave me a nasty little bruise right here," Parting his hair he pointed at a giant lump that was faintly purple. "It's only natural I get my revenge. Now how should I? Send it to everyone via email?"

Miki felt tears gather in her eyes. She choked back a cuss word before replying as if she wasn't about to have a breakdown.

"No! I-I'll do anything! Don't send those photos! They'll look down on me more if they learned about that! It's already hard being a failure…" Looking down she heard laughing from Piko. So much anger built up in her, like she would march over to him and start punching him. Just like Lily showed her when someone tried to grab at her top.

"I've decided. Your going to live in my house until my birthday comes back around. If you try and escape your photos will be sent to everyone, especially Miku." Smirking he began to stand, not as nearly as tall as the alien, but possibly stronger than her. Grabbing her hand he crushed it in his. When she began to yell at him to release he ignored her only crushing it more.

"Don't think you're the only one with weird powers. I have incredible strength; they thought I would need it for my future crazy fan-base." Letting go of her hand he saw a tear fall out of her left eye. She had red cheeks and was holding back her true nature of being a baby.

"Do you accept?" He tapped his foot waiting for a response bopping his head to an unknown beat.

"Y-yes…" She sniffled before biting more on the inside of her cheeks. Touching her star on her chest she closed her eyes as the star glowed a bright blue. She was slowly being swallowed by the blue light before someone slapped her making her lose focus. The blue light faded just as his hand came in contact with her face, making her hold her cheek in pain.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't think you can escape from me with your freak powers." He snorted touching the star on her chest, feeling her soft skin before he lifted his fingers from her as soon as he heard the door open. Miki got a feeling he would've done something she wouldn't like if someone didn't come to check up on them. A male with brown hair a little taller than Miki stood in the doorway inspecting the two.

"Have you two learned your lesson?" He questioned pushing his glasses back up on his nose. It was really directed at Miki since he seemed to be staring at her through his glasses with a frown evident on his face.

They both mumbled yes while pushing Kiyoteru out of the way as he crossed his arms and went off in another direction satisfied. Miki was going to follow him but Piko firmly placed his hand on her arm and pulled her in the other direction. Wiggling in his grasp she quietly asked him to stop.

A smirk came upon his face as he tightened it more and led her down the hallway toward the exit. Something told Miki to run away and let him use the photo's; she didn't care if they shunned her, she wanted to get away. When he loosened her grip she held her wrist silently cursing his name. Where were they? The female had been too caught up in her thoughts to even notice where they were.

"Where the hell are we?" She looked around noticing the white walls, the white couch, everything was white! No other colors, just _white._

"We're at my house stupid girl." He scoffed and pushed her on the couch. She got up and moved to the arm chair probably pushing his anger. She looked to her left seeing a condom before officially deciding to bust out tonight. Piko came by planting a soft kiss on her lips before breaking it. Dare she admit it? She liked it a bit, almost grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back before something caught her attention.

He was holding a rather sharp knife and fingering it softly looking between her and the blade. Screaming finally she jumped before being pushed back down on the couch by him. He covered her mouth with his left hand while his right worked its' magic. She kicked and did every thing in her power to get away before that blade met her skin. Swiftly, she turned to the right and pushed up but he seemed to sense her movements before she made them and pushed her down firmly.

As a last resort she bit into his hand as he moved back grasping his hand in pain.

"You bitch!" Piko uttered know anger in his eyes which replaced the ones filled with lust. Firmly grasping the knife he towered over her as he simply punched her across the face. She began to sob wanting to hold the area he punched before his fist caught her in her jaw again. Sobbing more he took this as an opportunity, and swiftly cut into her skin. She let out a scream, louder and louder the more he sunk the knife into her skin. He slowly sliced along the blue star on her chest which acted as the only thing keeping her alive.

When he was able to take it out she fainted from the pain, her body couldn't operate without that star and so she died.

Miki slowly woke up in some bed. Her hair was everywhere and she seemed to be naked. Her chest screamed as she breathed slowly. As some sort of reflex she touched her chest where her blue star was so she could end the chest pain. There was no star there. It was just flesh, flesh from human skin. Startled, she looked at her arms seeing the lines where her joints were, gone. She felt tears roll down her face as she wiped them. That was when her face hurt so much. Lying on her side she curled up in a ball crying to herself, wanting to die.

"Where is my star? How am I even living without it?" Now she was like the other Vocaloids, the one thing that made her different was taken from her just like that. "I'm the same now."

That was when she heard some door creak open. Someone walked slowly over to her sitting on the edge away from her. She didn't even bother to look, it really wasn't worth turning her head. And in an instant she was flipped over onto her back as he crawled on top of her.

Staring at him she couldn't help but feel more tears cloud her vision. The alien didn't get why he was doing this. Sighing she covered up the parts she didn't want seen and turned to her side again. "Leave me alone!" Miki finally spat at him kicking him off of her. Her leg screamed back at her as she rolled off the bed by accident hitting the floor with a loud thud. Her chest moved up and down as tears rolled down her face wanting to scream, scratch, everything.

Piko probably got more angry as he had his hands on her shoulder pushing down hard. He had a frown on his face staring her in the eyes. Soon, his lips were to hers messing with her hair and somehow his ahoge got tangled with hers. She would've snorted and pulled to get them out but didn't do anything. The alien ignored when he began to strip himself and insert himself into her.

Even when he called her a few names she would've gotten angry over she said nothing and stared at the white carpet. Blood was on the carpet but the female didn't experience pain at all. He smirked before whispering he loved her, which normally would've made her blush and act all tsundere-ish but really the female could even feel the simplest feelings. The only thing she could do at the time was breathe. Because her heart was torn in two and only remained a broken soul.


End file.
